Girl Meets Step-Sister
by BuggsBunny
Summary: What if when Angela came to talk to Shawn, she was telling them about their kid they had together? This story follows the plot of GMW periodically, but focuses more on their daughter and how she fits into the storyline. Also her and Maya's relationship, and her and Shawn's relationship. Shawn will be in the story more than he was in the show. If you don't like, please do not read.
1. Prologue

Girl Meets Step-Sister

Quick side note: This is a what-if story! A story basically about what if when Angela left, she left because she was pregnant with her and Shawn's baby. Now fast forward years later in Girl Meets World, when Angela comes to see Shawn, she's actually coming to tell him about their kid! If you don't like the thought of that, please I'm warning you right now, do not read this story! Do not read this story just to bash on anyone. The story is a little bent and timelines are a little bent to make the kid around the same age and in the same grade as Riley and the others. The story starts off in Girl Meets Hurricane and continues from there! Will follow canon a bit mostly.

Prologue: Girl Meets Hurricane

Shawn liked to think that he had his life in order, he liked to think that even after he met the woman he was staring at currently, he still had his life in order. He liked to think everything was okay, but life…. Everything that had happened in his life, made him so cautious to take anything further than just being friends. And that's why he and Katy were at such a crossroads.

He cared for Katy a lot, both Katy and Maya were two people that he didn't know he needed in his life, but for some reason, he was still so very confused.

So as he continued to stare at Katy from across the counter, as she act as if things were okay, Shawn's inner voice yelled all kinds of profanities at him as Katy tried to keep herself together.

"I know what things mean." Katy said as she cleaned, "I'm a woman, and I have these instincts." She had explained, looking down as she wiped the table. "And well, your charity doesn't extend to me Shawn, so you don't need to ask me on a date." She poured some coffee in a mug.

"Wait, wait a minute, are you asking me on a date?" Shawn asked in confusion, not sure where this was all going.

"What? No!" Katy exclaimed.

"Katy, you seem mad at me for no reason. Do you think there's a chance that you're actually mad at someone else and not me?" Shawn asked.

"I didn't view my marriage as disposable. I was all in. And I said those things to him in front of God and I meant it!" Katy said frustratedly.

"I get it." Shawn said to her, and he actually did. His first real relationship proved that he did. "I thought my first real girlfriend was going to be the one forever. I wanted, I wanted Angela-"

Katy cut him off with a laugh and a scoff, "Angela? What kind of name is- Oh, well Angela's a fine name. It's my mother's name, actually." Katy admitted with a frown.

Shawn smiled a bit, "I wanted us to be some version of Cory and Topanga, but there's only one of those so… Katy relationships end, and sometimes out of nowhere. But you rebuild and don't look back."

"Knock Knock!" Cory had ran into the shop looking incredibly panicked.

"Who's there?" Shawn asked as he turned around.

"The only person who could change your life from things are going pretty good right now to AHHH!" Cory exclaimed as he walked inside.

As Shawn repeated it in confusion, he looked towards the door as someone walked in. And not just any someone. "Angela…"

"Hey Shawn… we need to talk." Angela said with a kind and slightly hesitant smile.

Because, standing outside the shop, was a teenage girl with a light skin tone and dark brown and curly hair, staring at Riley and Maya, as they stared at her with wide eyes.


	2. Girl Meets Sarah Angel Moore

Quick Note: Hey guys! I typed that first chapter (Prologue) out pretty quick because I was really excited to get this story going! This first chapter won't actually follow the show, it will break off. The next two chapters might also be it's own original content entirely as well. The Prologue was just to get the story going! I'm going to try and make these chapters over 1,500 words. But sometimes I feel that chapters should end at certain points.

Please leave comments as that keeps me going and enthused!

Read on~

* * *

Chapter 1: Girl Meets Sarah Angel Moore

"Awkward…" Corey stated as he placed both hands on Shawn and Angela's shoulders. "I now pronounce you, awkward." He darted out of the shop and stumbled to a stop, staring at the three girls with a worried frown. He then brandished his hand forward. "Hi… I'm your…. I'm your…. Oh geez. I'm Corey Matthews, an old friend of Angela's." He gave a sheepish smile.

The girl turned to look at the man and she frowned before giving a small smile, "I'm Sarah… I'm guessing you know why we're here."

"It's not that hard to see." Corey said with a sad look, he then perked up, "But I'm sure he'll take it smoothly, Shawn's a… Shawn's a good guy."

"Yeah… yeah he is." Maya stated, staring at the girl with a frown on her face, looking incredibly nervous, she turned to look into the window of the shop.

"And you look just like him." Riley admitted, she then looked at her dad. "Dad?"

"I don't know Riles." Corey admitted, before he and Riley both joined Maya at the window, leaving Sarah to slowly move back and sit down at the table, twiddling her fingers together nervously.

Back in the shop, Katy had just walked outside after introducing herself to Angela.

"I've really missed you." Angela admitted, holding her purse to herself as she watched him.

"Oh yeah?" Shawn asked her and he sighed, "You've got a funny way of letting someone know, Angela." He told the woman.

They stood in silence, even as Riley came inside to get a snack and exited out.

"Angela, why are you here?" Shawn asked her then, unable to keep it in longer.

"Like I said, you and I… we need to talk Shawn." Angela explained and moved to sit on the couch, patting the couch beside her for him to sit down. Shawn hesitated, glancing at the window where Maya was still staring at him, before he sighed and moved to sit down. It was then, that he noticed the ring on her finger.

"You're married…"

Angela looked down at the ring, before nodding in agreement, "Yeah… 4 years now. A military man, like my dad. So I guess it suits me." She smiled softly.

"And yet, I wasn't get enough." Shawn couldn't help but say.

Angela frowned and shook her head, "No Shawn, you were a great boyfriend-"

"Then why break up with me? Why leave?" Shawn countered, looking frustrated as the question that weighed heavy in his mind for years, finally surface.

"Because…. I was… I was scared." Angela admitted.

Shawn looked confused then and he faced her more, "Scared? Scared of what? Of me? Of us? Angela I-"

"Shawn I was pregnant." Angela blurted out quietly, watching as Shawn's face went from confusion, to even more confusion, to sadness, and then back to confusion and a little anger.

"Pregnant… you were pregnant." Shawn stood up and placed a hand on his head as he began pacing. "Oh god… oh… Angela!" He exclaimed, not paying much attention to the looks he got. But when Angela shushed him and reached out to place a hand on his own, he quickly set back down. "Pregnant, wha- uh… how could you not tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me? Was the baby mine? Is that why you didn't tell me? Did you cheat on me?"

"Shawn no, I didn't cheat on you. I didn't tell you because I was scared… I never wanted kids and I wasn't ready, and I knew you wouldn't be ready either." Angela tried telling him.

"You wouldn't know how I felt, because you never told me!" Shawn exclaimed in a hushed tone. "So what? What? You-you-you, you put the baby up for adoption?" He didn't ask the other option for two reasons, he was scared to, and because he had to know that Angela would never think to do that.

"I-I thought about it." Angela admitted, and Shawn sucked in a breath he didn't know he needed. "But… when I was in that hospital with her… holding her for the first time… I-I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to. So I kept her."

Shawn closed his eyes, clenching his fist that rest on the side of the couch, and he felt tears leak, no matter how tight he was squeezing his eyes shut.

"Shawn…" Angela tried touching his hand again, but he yanked it out of her reach.

"No, don't, dammit don't." Shawn told her quietly. "Dammit Angela." He whispered out harshly, reaching up to wipe his eyes. "You know, you know… how I feel. You know! You just! You can't!" He stood up abruptly.

"Shawn, Shawn I'm sorry-"

"How could you do this to me?" Shawn asked her, looking broken as he turned to walk out of the shop, he noticed Maya was no longer in the window watching, and he couldn't help but wonder when she had stopped looking.

"Shawn wait, she's…" But Shawn ignored Angela, instead walking out of the shop, he stumbled to a stop as he scanned the faces out at the table. Corey, Katy, Maya, Riley, and…

"Shawn…." Angela followed him out of the shop, "Shawn this is Sarah…. Your daughter." She stated as Shawn and Sarah stared at each other in silence for a long while.

Sarah stared at him, gulping down a lump in her throat, she looked at her mother for a moment, looking upset, before she looked at the man again. "Hi.." She said quietly.

"Uh… hi." Shawn said just as quietly. They both didn't know what to say, that much was clear, but he was the adult, so maybe he should say something more. "I uh… I'm Shawn, it's nice to meet you." He tried saying clearly, but his voice cracked on his own words and he looked at Angela again and shook his head. "How could you do this?" He repeated, before he turned and walked up the stairs to leave.

Sarah looked down, sniffling quietly and Angela walked over to place a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, but Sarah shrugged her off and pushed her away. Sarah stared at her as tears slid down her cheeks. "I told you I didn't want to this." She told her mom as she jogged up the stairs to rush off.

"Angela…" Corey stood up from the table, he wasn't sure what to say. "I'll…. I'll go talk to Shawn." He offered then, since that seemed to be the best option. "Maybe you should talk to Topanga?"

"Trust me, I've been talking to Topanga since I made the decision to come here." Angela told Corey as she looked up at him, "She's mad at me right now."

"Gee I wonder w-" Riley nudged Maya to stop her. "We'll go find your daughter… as much of a disaster this is, New York is pretty big and if you aren't from here, you can get lost quick." She mumbled, before dragging Maya off.

"What do you mean she's mad at you?" Corey asked curiously.

"I mean, when I told her the real reason I left… she freaked out on me, said a few choice words, told me to fix it and then she hung up." Angela explained to Corey.

Corey rubbed at his head as Katy slipped back into shop. Angela watched her for a moment, before she looked at Corey, "Please… help me. Corey, I made a mistake, I know that, I just…. I don't know how to fix it."

Corey held up a hand gently, "We'll help, Angela." He told her with a smile, before he left to go find Shawn.

* * *

There's that chapter! Hoped you like it! Please leave reviews! The next chapter will focus on the girls talking.


	3. Girl Meets Sarah Angel Moore PT 2

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken 21 days to post another chapter, but work and life easily gets in the way. Here's the official second chapter to the story. As said before, this story often follows the plot line of GMW. But as of right now, we're focusing on developing the characters and their relationships.

Please read, and leave a review! Let me know what you're looking forward to, who you want to see interact with one another. What do you think should happen? Who knows, I might just take your advice!

* * *

She had only been to New York once, that was when she was seven years old, and her mother decided to take her there to see the Statue of Liberty. She doesn't remember much about the trip, but she did remember her mom mentioning how she had a couple of friends that lived there in the city. It was only on the drive to the city, did her mom reveal to Sarah that it was friends from high school

Apparently, these friends were close to her dad and had grew up with him, more than her mother had. Especially the Corey guy. He was a little awkward, but Sarah was grateful that he had introduced himself to her, instead of staring at her like those two girls had done the entire time.

As Sarah wandered through the square, she found herself unsure of where actually she wanted to wander of to. She knew if she went too far, her mother would be worried. And as angry as she was at her, Sarah didn't want to worry her. She wiped her face, most of the tears having dried up by then, and she moved to slowly sit down on a bench. There was a sandwich food truck right on the street, and Sarah found herself standing up to order her a sandwich and some chips. She sat back on the bench to wait for the order to be completed, it was then she noticed the two girls from before walking towards her.

Sarah sighed, "If my mom told you to come find me, you're wasting your time." She told them, shoving her hands into her pockets and looking around.

Riley smiled, before moving to sit down on the bench with her, while Maya reluctantly followed. "No, actually… we're just here to try to talk to you."

"Yeah, you looked pretty upset…. And we promised your mom we'd find you." Maya added with a small shrug.

Sarah stood up to retrieve her sandwich when it was finished and she opened the wrap, before taking a small bite. "Like I said, you're wasting your time." She told them.

"Look, my uncle Shawn… he's a good guy. He can be a little… indecisive-"

"Very indecisive." Maya added, getting a small look from Riley.

"Okay… very indecisive at times. But he is a good guy.. I've known him my whole life, and I don't really have anything bad to say about him." Riley informed Sarah.

"I don't even know you two, am I supposed to just take your word for it?" Sarah asked them.

"You could… or you could get to know him." Maya suggested. "Look, Shawn and my mom… they like each other, and originally, I was really nervous about your mom and you being here, but… honestly, I know Shawn. I know him enough to know, there's enough of him to go around. And he'd really want to get to know you too." She told Sarah.

Sarah scoffed and she shook her head, "Well the way he just stormed off, clearly upset, that definitely painted the picture that he wanted to get to know me." Her tone full of undying sarcasm.

Riley immediately shook her head, "He's upset. You're…. you're our age, and he's never met you before a day in his life. He didn't even know you existed, I'd be upset too. But I don't think he's upset with you, you're just a kid. You have to be willing to give him a chance. I can promise you right now, you won't regret it. You're going to want to get to know him."

"I can bet you right now, that you won't regret it." Maya added determinedly, while Sarah remained silent and simply stared at the two girls.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Shawn found himself near his apartment, having fled the entire town square and opted on just going home. He was never one to run away from his problems, but… was this really a problem of his?

He stopped at the doorway, scoffing to himself. "Of course this is a problem of mine." He mumbled to himself and rubbed a hand over his face. Shawn's hands shook as he pulled out his keys, cursing to himself as the keys fell onto the floor. "This is not my day." He mumbled out.

"But it could be." Corey replied, having chased after Shawn, figuring he would go straight to his apartment. He reached down to grab the keys and handed them over to his best friend. "Shawn…."

"I don't wanna hear it Core." Shawn said as he opened the door and stepped into the apartment, tossing the blazer onto the couch and moving to sit down. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me to march right down there and apologize, to talk it out with Angela. To… to make amends or something."

Corey paused at the doorway, leaning against it as he simply smiled at his best friend. "No I'm not." He responded. He shook his head. "You're angry, you're upset. And I probably would've ran off too, honestly."

Shawn turned to look at him and he frowned, before shrugging and shaking his head. "How could she do that to me?" The same question on his mind the entire walk to his apartment.

"I wish I knew the answer to that." Corey said with a sigh. "And Shawn, you might never get the answer." He admitted. "But there's one thing you can do… you can get to know your daughter." He told him.

Shawn shook his head again, letting out a quiet and pitiful laugh. "My daughter…" He repeated in slight awe, reaching up to wipe his eyes when he felt them watering. "Never in a million years, thought I'd be saying that." He mumbled out. "What if she doesn't want to get to know me?"

"Who wouldn't want to?" Corey retorted. "You're an amazing guy Shawn, and… and that's what I've been trying to tell you for weeks. Katy and Maya? They want to get to know you more. They want to be around you more. Shawn, you can't let what you and Angela failed to have… ruin your relationship with other people."

"I-I can't do anything with Katy and Maya when I have a kid to worry about, Corey." Shawn replied frustratedly.

"Yes you can, Shawn. You're just scared to." Corey told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "And I bet…. If you give them the chance, Maya and Katy will be more than willing to help you, on getting to know Sarah." He smiled again, before leaving out of the apartment.

Leaving Shawn to his own thoughts as he flopped back on the couch. His eyes soon found the old picture of his dad, and he stared up at with a small frown. "Tell me what to do." He mumbled out.

"_I'll tell you exactly what to do, Shawn_." His dad said as he appeared next to him, a mere figment of his imagination, but always there.

* * *

I'm not going to go into a full chapter of Shawn talking to his dad, we all can imagine what his dad would be telling him to do. I want to focus more on bringing Mr. Turner in than anything else. Although he won't come in for another few chapters.

Also, Angela's not going anywhere just yet, she'll be back. She won't cause much trouble, but her daughter is in New York, so she'll be around.

Up next: Shawn talks to Sarah


End file.
